1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a notification apparatus, a notification system, a method of operating a notification apparatus, and a program for notification apparatus, and more particularly to a notification apparatus, a notification system, a method of operating a notification apparatus, and a program for notification apparatus that report an emergency to a terminal located at a work site.
2. Related Art
It is described that confirmation of opening is made when a notification of a message having a high emergency is transmitted to an addressee in Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2000-341431, for example.
For example, when a need for emergency notification to a plurality of stores occurs, in a system that performs pop-up display of an emergency notification message on a screen of a POS terminal of the stores, the confirmation by opening of the message can be managed out by the system. However, there may be a danger in that the store side does not notice the message, causing a delay of the opening of the message of emergency.
An exemplary object of the invention is to provide a notification apparatus, a notification system, a method of operating a notification apparatus, and a program for a notification apparatus that can make the site workers notice the emergency notification promptly and with certainty.